Island Magic
by VinoAmore
Summary: There's a whole lot of magic in a cozy little beach front cottage for Hermione and Colin Mulciber


A/N First let me say how much I adore AlexandraO. She is an absolute gem of a person. She created her own characterization for the canon character Mulciber. His name is Colin, Fancast: Jonathan Rhys Meyers. So I wrote this as a gift for her. Being that Colin is completely her characterization of Mulciber I tried to stay true to her take on this character as well as how she writes Hermione. Even though this is a fluffy take on this character. I hope I still stayed true. So I'm giving credit to her for it all. I really hope I did this pair justice for you doll! You're so loved! This was written for the Fairest of the Rare Love Fest 2018

**Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to JKR. I'm making no profit off this. It's all just for the love of writing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Colin Mulciber sleepily rolled over in bed and immediately reached his arm over to the other side to draw the occupant closer to him. He was greatly disappointed to find it empty and cold. Peeking one eye open, but not moving his head, he looked around one side of the room for his girlfriend. His senses were immediately filled with the aroma of sizzling bacon. He closed his eyes, stretched his arms over his head, rolled on his back and inhaled a deep breath. He loved bacon for breakfast. Groggily opening his eyes he took in his surroundings and smiled as the events of the past four days came flooding back. He had surprised her with a trip to a place she had mentioned countless times before. Key West was a place he'd never heard of but hearing her speak of it, had piqued his interest and it seemed like the perfect place to follow through with his plans.

Climbing out of bed he walked to the double doors leading to the beach front patio. As soon as they opened, the salty ocean breeze hit him like a peaceful wave of tranquility. He closed his eyes to soak in the warmth of the Florida sun as the crashing waves made the ambiance almost perfect. Then he felt a delicate pair of hands wrap around his shirtless midsection and pepper his shoulder with light kisses. Smiling, he turned his head to face his companion. Her warm eyes sparkled in the shadows of the blazing sun. He lifted his arm and drew her closer to him as his eyes studied every curve of her face. Today would definitely be the day.

"Good morning cupcake."

"Good morning. I was wondering when you would wake up." Hermione teased as she poked softly at his stomach.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he breathed in her coconut shampoo. He noticed she had changed it from her regular lavender when they arrived here. "You cooked breakfast." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Hmm, Yes, I did. But I wasn't sure when you'd be up, so I put a stasis on it."

Smiling he slowly began to back her up to the bed. "My brilliant witch, always thinking ahead." He kissed her softly and pulled back slightly as he felt her knees come in contact with the bed. "I'd much rather start my morning off a different way today." Then turning them around quickly he fell back on the bed so she would fall on top of him.

Giggling at his antics, she couldn't help but be captivated by his laugh. She straddled him and kissed him with a fervor as she started grinding her hips against his hardening length. Her hands roamed his muscled chest as his slid gently down her sides and rested at her hips.

She sat up straight and reached for the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head. Falling back on him, their lips crashed together again with a passionate desperation. They both moaned their pleasure as her breasts made contact with his chest.

As he ran his hands up her back and into her curls, he couldn't help but think how damn lucky he had been. Six years ago he was sitting in a small dank cell, with books as his only link to sanity. He never dreamed this could be his life. He was never letting her go.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The warm rays of the late afternoon sun shone brightly on their faces, causing them both to open their eyes. After a passionate morning, they had fallen asleep content in each other's embrace. With the windows open, the combination of the waves and salty ocean breeze helped put them both into a deep sleep.

Looking at the clock, Hermione noticed how late it was and they hadn't accomplished anything productive. Turning to face him, she couldn't contain a chuckle at the sight of him. He had nuzzled his face into her pillow at a poor attempt to block out the sun. Running her hands through his short dark hair she broke the silence. "We've slept half the day away already. What do you want to do with the rest of it?"

Sighing and bringing his face from its place under the pillow, he opened his eyes to look at Hermione. "I want to spend it just like this with you. We've been here for four days and all we've done is go to museums, snorkeling, diving and biking." Pausing he reached his hand up to brush her stray curls behind her ear. "I just want to spend the rest of the day right out there." His hand gestured to the patio just outside the bedroom door. "Together, in the hammock with you reading me more by that muggle author, Hemingway."

Pulling back a little to study his face, she thought he might be joking. Hermione couldn't help the shocked expression on her face. "You want to just sit in the hammock and read together? But you're the one who wanted adventure. Are you sure you'll be alright with that?"

"I'm positive. Tomorrow we can go back to embarking on different adventures throughout the island. But for today, I want it to just be us." He grinned at the sparkle in her eyes.

"Alright, that sounds lovely. We haven't even truly taken the opportunity to enjoy this cozy little cottage yet. But first let's eat, I'm famished." Chuckling, he followed suit as they climbed out of bed and made the short walk to the kitchen.

They ate their breakfast from earlier and laughed as they talked about the many different things they'd done and seen together in the short time they'd been there. A quick wave of their wands made for an easy clean up. Then they made their way to the hammock. Hermione was applying lotion when he excused himself to the loo.

Colin went digging through his things until he retrieved what he was searching for. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had been a Death Eater for Salazar sake. He faced the Dark Lord on a daily basis for most of his life. He had spent years clinging to his sanity in Azkaban. Yet this witch, his little witch, did something to him that no one in his life had ever done, she made him feel important and wanted. Even though she didn't need him, she chose him despite all of his past baggage. Today had been perfect, he was hoping the evening would turn out to be as well.

Stepping out onto the beach where she was waiting, he mare himself comfortable on the hammock and she rested snugly between his legs with her back against his chest. She opened the book _To Have and Have Not_ by Ernest Hemingway and began to read. The sun began to slowly set as they sat and read until they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sky change colors as the mix of purple, fiery orange and pink fought for a short lived dominance in the sky.

Colin placed a soft kiss on her hair as he reached into the pocket of his shorts, and mustered up the courage to finally pull out that intimidating little velvet box. He finally spoke. "You know cupcake, there's a reason I wanted to be alone with you here today."

"Oh really?" A teasing curiosity in her voice. "Why would that be?"

Silently opening the box, he hesitantly placed the ring before her and felt her still in his embrace. Taking the little box and turning her neck to face him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I mean it cupcake. You're my everything. I never dreamed I could have a life like this. A life with someone I love so much. With someone who willingly chose me, and someone I can't go a single day away from and not miss her like hell. Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Taking the ring from the box she nodded "Yes. Yes!" Attempting to turn over in the hammock to kiss her fiancé, she ended up twisting the whole thing and they both rolled right into the sand in a heap of tangled limbs.

Laughing and blushing something fierce, she managed to sit up only to throw her arms around his neck, sending him back into the sand as she kiss him passionately. He didn't mind one bit. She was his and he was never letting her go.


End file.
